Takes One To Know One
by JaggerK
Summary: Takes place after Sportsmaster leaves Artemis at the end of 'Insecurity'. Batman always has the right tool for the job and he sends in his most qualified operative to help Artemis through the problems with her criminal family - Catwoman. Selina/Artemis bonding. One-Shot


**When Roy, Wally, Artemis, and Kaldur are discussing the botched mission at the end of the episode 'Insecurity' Kaldur says he's going to talk to Batman. Since Batman knows all about Artemis' family I don't see him just letting it go. He would have had Canary deal with it at least. Then I thought that he's Batman so he always has the perfect tool for the job and really he has a much better operative for this situation than Canary. This takes place right after Sportsmaster leaves.**

 **Sadly, I own nothing.**

Artemis sat on the floor of her room, back against her door, head on her knees. Her father was right – her friends would never forgive her once they found out about her family, Wally would be disgusted. They didn't need her anyway now that Red Arrow was –

"Are you planning to have this pity party much longer? Because I have places to be, things to do."

Artemis' head snapped up and she gaped for a moment at the woman in the sleek black armour and Kevlar leaning against her nightstand. She leaped to her feet notching an arrow in her bow as she did.

"You're, you're Catwoman!" The teen gasped.

"Yes, I am." The feline agreed. "You need to start closing your window and locking it. Anyone can get in, Shadows –"

"Thieves." Artemis hissed.

"Ex-thief." Selina corrected. "Honestly, did no one get the memo?" She sighed. "Put that away. Arrow himself couldn't hit me with that in these close quarters, you shouldn't expect to be able to either. More importantly, if you put a hole in me the kitten is going to get his feathers ruffled and neither of us wants that."

It took Artemis a moment to process but then the corner of her mouth quirked up as she started to lower the bow and arrow. "You call Robin 'kitten'?"

"Yes, well, I save 'Tiger' for someone else." She smirked at the teen.

Artemis stared at her in shock. "You – you. You did not just tell me…." Her voice trailed off.

"That I call Batman 'Tiger'? I'm pretty sure I did." Selina smiled at her wickedly. "Want to hear what he calls me?"

"No!" Artemis held one hand out in front of her as if to physically stop Selina and backed up a pace. "Just – no. Why are you here?"

"You're no fun. Fine. Batman sent me. He's…concerned." Selina watched the girl go stiff. "Considering that your father just left here I would say he has reason to be."

All the colour drained from Artemis' face and her grip tightened on the bow. She opened her mouth to snarl but Selina raised her hand to stop her. "Not in the way you think Artemis. It's not a matter of trust." Selina motioned to the bed. "Let's sit. We can be comfortable and talk about this. "

Artemis moved slowly and stiffly to the bed to sit next to Selina. "That's better. Your Father is waste of skin. You know that, right? Anything he said to you is just to undermine your confidence and the Team. You shine, you shine bright, Artemis and he can't have that."

"What if, what if he's right?" Artemis' voice was so low that Selina had to strain to catch the words. "What if they hate me?"

"Look at me." Selina waited until Artemis finally dragged her head up. "Do you honestly think that Robin will judge you for the sins of you parents or your sister when he hasn't judged me for the ones I committed myself?"

"No. But you didn't kill anyone. They," Artemis bit her lip. "They all have."

"You haven't killed anyone. You haven't done anything wrong." Selina reminded her. "Those sins are on their heads, leave them there."

"But the Team has Roy –" Artemis gasped and clasped both hands over her mouth.

Selina chuckled. "Relax, I know who Arrow is. You haven't spilled any big secrets. I know who most everybody is, have for years. Drives Superman crazy."

Artemis gave her a tiny smile. "Okay, but they don't really need two of us."

"Which is why there were always two archers running around Star? Two Speedsters running around Central? Two is generally always better than one, Artemis. Unless we're talking bad guys, then two is never better than one." She paused and pursed her lips. "Or maybe me. Yes, I'm pretty sure Batman would agree that one of me is more than enough."

The teen laughed at her. Selina grinned back at her.

"You don't have to be anyone but who you want to be. You wanted to be a hero. You started yourself down that path. If you think who your family is plays some part in that than I want you to think about the woman who is out in the living room right now. You have to find something that motivates you to get out. It has to be something important, precious. I found mine. Your mother found hers. She got out of the life to give you and Jade a better one. Believe me when I tell you it isn't easy but she did it for you. That's who your family is – not your father and Jade or the woman your mother used to be but the woman she fought to make herself into for you."

Selina let the silence hang for a few moments before she continued. "Don't let him take that away from either of you. You both deserve better."

Artemis nodded and leaned her head back on the wall, closing her eyes.

"Feel better?" Selina asked. Artemis nodded again. "I have to get going." She hesitated. "Batman sent me because I have the best perspective on your situation. 'It takes one, to know one' and all that. If you ever want to talk again, we can. Robin can reach me for you. Or if you don't want him to know, ask Batman or Green Arrow, okay? Just don't hesitate to ask."

Artemis opened her eyes and watched the cowled feline hero climb on to the ledge. "Okay. I will. Thanks, Catwoman."

"Anytime. And Artemis?" She shot over her shoulder as she dove out the window. "Lock the damn window!"

Selina strolled up to the concealed zeta portal just as the com went off in her ear.

"Batman to Catwoman." Batman's low growl sounded in her ear.

"Well hello Tiger." She murmured. "I was talking about you earlier; were your points burning?"

"Hnn." He grunted. "How did it go?"

"She's feeling better. I think she'll contact me if she wants to talk more. I'm open to taking her out for a run if Arrow doesn't have a problem with it. Or a spar if Canary's okay with that." Selina paused. "It was good timing on my part too. Dear old Dad had just left."

"What?" Batman was not happy. "Is he still around? Watch yourself."

"Please." Selina rolled her eyes behind her cowl lenses. "The last encounter we had started with his hands on my ass and ended with all of his fingers, his nose, and a knee broken. Oh, and I dislocated his shoulder. This time I have reason to be angry with him. The last thing he wants is to run into me."

"That's my girl." Selina could practically hear the smirk through the com.

"Aren't you lucky?" She purred back at him.


End file.
